i'm his kid?
by jamaway
Summary: Mark's wife Sarah, died while giving birth to Billie. He gave her away as a sign of betrayal. she grew up without knowing that he is her father. COMPLETE. formerly forgive me.
1. cold summer nights

Summary: "Forgive me father for I have sinned, I committed a serious crime, I betrayed my only daughter" (Taker/Mark Callaway), (OC) (All Star Cast)

Chapter 1 Cold Summer Nights

"Hey Mark!"

John Cena called out the Phenom as he entered the locker room.

"Yes John?"

Mark replies.

"Are you coming to the bar later?"

"Who's going?"

"Shawn, Charlie, Christian, Randy, Dave, Jericho, Shelton, Glen (Kane), Adam and Ric, because Hunter's asleep already"

"I'll pass"

"Are you sure Mark?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay you said so"

"But…"

"you'll come with us to the rest house right?"

"of course I will"

Shawn's bringing the car with Ric, so we'll have to hurry"

"okay"

"…so you'll just rest or something?"

"yeah…I'm dead beat already"

"you sure of that? No back up plans?"

"No, don't have"

"Okay, well then let's go so you could get rest early"

"sure, thanks john"

They went to the entrance to find Shawn and Ric waiting. They piled in the Mercedes and drove off. Mark stared out the window and thought. It was eight months since he saw his daughter, he has a daughter, to Sarah his wife now dead. She had no idea that he was her father, he only knew one thing, he was her father. He could only look at her at a distance, Sarah died to give her life, and he gave her away to his sister. He couldn't take it, when she come into his arms, eighteen years ago, she very much resembled him, her eyes, her hair and her pale white color. He grieved for Sarah, and shed a bit of hatred to her, his only daughter, his living offspring. During shows, his daughter was given special passes to backstage so he could see her. It brought so much joy to him when she nears him and asks for his autograph and his picture, without her knowing that he was her father. He watched her grow every time she went near him. He was glad his sister allowed her to go to the shows, yes he paid for everything, the plane tickets, hotel reservations, her tuition fee and her needs and wants. But what about his needs and wants? He only needed his daughter to be happy, and that's what he did, without her knowing that he is her father. Through his sister, he was told that she graduated college in Yale and could soon become a part of the US team and a rockstar. Oh he was proud, really proud for her he only wished to be a part of her life, not be a financial back up person. The car stopped and he heard familiar voices,

"Guys! They're here!"

It was Randy.

"Fine, let's go Jericho, stop it with the yelling, you'll wake everybody up!"

Dave said

"Shut up Dave. Our neighbors called me an ass clown"

Jericho replied.

"It's because you are an ass clown"

Christian told him.

"Uh huh, like be zero the hero captain clown"

Jericho snapped. Mark shook his head and smiled, sure they'd be feuding a bit, but they hey? They're family. He looked at the others as they piled into the van, Charlie, Adam, Shelton, Jericho, Dave, Randy, Glen and Christian. John poked his head out of the window and looked at Mark

"you'll be all right then Mark?"

He said.

"Yeah, now go have yourselves a good time"

He replied.

"Will do mark… WHOO!"

Ric said as he opened the backseat's window.

"Ric! You just had an overdose of coffee man!"

Shawn said and they left. Mark looked as the van disappeared in the distance, he picked up his bag and walked back to the rest house. He opened the door, closed it and locked it, he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He poked his head in the refrigerator, hoping to find dinner, Lasagna, some dumplings and water. He popped the lasagna in the microwave and set it at a minute. He got his bag and walked up to his room, where the Undertaker sign was posted to his door. He was glad to be home, familiar curtains, cushions and furniture and pictures. A wall was filled with pictures, particularly of one person, his daughter. He touched the wall of photo paper and was saddened he wasn't beside his daughter when his favorite occurred. The time when she learned to walk, she had her first day, her first award, her elementary graduation, junior high, her first dance, her high school prom her first rock gig and then her graduation for high school, her major rock band fest and her college graduation. He was glad, his sister and his husband documented every event for him to see how much his daughter grown. It was so fast, he only remembered she was the infant he held in his arms, and now she was a full fledged being, a talented one and was like his carbon copy. He'd been told long ago that she loved wrestling no matter what, she loved all the superstars and wished that she could go to the shows, and that's where the financial back up started, he could finally see her. She was the daughter that he imagined her to be, beautiful, energetic, talented and smart. He changed into a loose Yankee shirt and long shorts and went down to eat. He ate his lasagna and dumplings in silence and wondered what could she be doing right now? He looked at his neck, a circle locket and opened it. His daughter on the other half and his picture on the other half. He had to do something, he felt so guilty and he had and idea. He put his plates on the sink and washed them. He went upstairs and changed into his bike suit and put on his leather jacket, he got his helmet, keys and went out to the garage to his bike. He revved up his bike and departed and it started to rain. He made his way a few miles and went inside a rusted gate with a cross. He parked near the entrance where a roof shielded his bike from the rain. Thunder and lightning came and he made his way inside the church. It was feebly lighted by the small candles against a huge church. He saw the figured of Mother Mary, Jesus and Joseph, the Holy Family. Family, he longed for one, he wished his daughter was here, she was his real family. He looked for the confession box and saw that there was still a priest at this time at night. He opened the door and saw the small room and sat on the chair. A sheet of wire with thin pieces of wood knitted to it. It was still covered, so there must be somebody confessing because he could hear the priest's voice. Suddenly he heard the wood "shield" open and saw the face of a priest, a bit younger than him. He started

"In the name of the father, son and holy spirit."

"amen"

"May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust me in his mercy"

""Forgive me father for I have sinned, I committed a serious crime, I betrayed my only daughter"

"Hey! Billie You done with the equip?"

Jason asked the girl dressed in khaki, an undertaker sweatshirt cut to look like a shirt and chucks.

"you, bet, guess we're all set and ready to go, but where's Kyle and Frankie?"

Billie replied, they were packing up to go to a bar for their daily gig. Billie Jean Sarah Adams was no ordinary girl. She refused not to stand out in a crowd, she was one of a kind and very spunky. She was fresh out of college ready to start a new life with her new found freedom. For eight months, she was studying, practicing and training preparing for her life after graduation. Her mother and father were very supportive of her, she was glad to have a family. Yet there was something bothering all the time, there was a thought deep down in back of her mind. How come she doesn't look like an inch of her father and only a little bit of her mother. She had her mother's eyes only, her pale skin was now a bit dark, due to intense training for her sports. Her long wavy brownish black hair, was now cut short and had a streak of red on her right side. Her left wrist was covered entirely of bracelets, on her right wrist, a twisted bracelet, underneath the wrist hid a tattoo of M.C, standing for merciless competitor. She had a weather beaten structure, which meant, she had been through hell and back.

"Billie! Come on! We can't be late for our gig!"

Kyle said and clambered onto the Volkswagen van and drove off. Rock music hit on the stereo in an instant. They drove for a while and arrived at the bar called Eternal and parked near backstage. They brought their equipment and went inside, the place was teeming with people and the noise was getting to Billie.

"Hey, this is not like the crowd before, this is weird. It's like more people than usual"

Billie said as she set up the microphone stand. Frankie peered out of the curtains and saw the ground floor fill up and the second floor was almost filled up.

"Billie, I guess you're right, it's more people than usual"

He said.

"come on, we can do this guys, we made it here, we're a permanent spot here already, at this time slot and those people"

Jason said as he tuned his bass guitar a bit.

"I guess Jason's right Billie, we're here, this is what we all wanted, a shot and we got more than a shot, we got a win at this"

Kyle said and fixed up the drums. Right outside people were getting ready to be seated, particularly….

"Well, we're in for a good night, the receptionist said so"

Randy said as he took his seat.

"how come?"

Shawn asked.

"the band's a permanent main stay, plus, the people love them"

Randy replied.

"you're right mister, they're the greatest group here in town, they all just graduated from college, their singer is really a blast"

A young kid said.

"well, who are you kid?"

Dave asked the kid.

"Sir, my name's Adam sir, resident informant about the bands"

He said.

"so could you please tell us more information about the band?"

Jericho asked.

"I'd be glad to kind sir. The band that is about to play is Raw shapes. They have been here since they started college, and the lead singer was here for the longest time and her name's Billie. They were formed here in this very bar, after the lead singer of Billie's band moved off. She worked her as a waitress a lead guitarist, drummer, bassist and a well respected athlete. Well, they performed here often at this time, and finally they had this time slot to them. A lot of people come here, because they love their music and love them too. Chuck, my boss loves the band because they helped him out from the lowest point of his life. But I'll let you in on something. The lead singer never looked like her father and only a bit like her mother. Some say, she was given away at birth and her true mother died. Some say, she was adopted. Oh look enjoy the band kind sirs"

And with that Adam slinked away into the darkness and the curtain opened to reveal the band. The whole room went dark and people started to cheer. A girl not more than twenty stepped up to the microphone and adjusted her guitar.

"Good evening guys! It looks like we have a big crowd tonight"

Billie said and the whole place roared.

"It figures, they are loved"

Ric said and sipped his drink. Chants of raw shapes started and the whole room chanted. Billie smiled and said

"I'm glad you love us guys, you guys made us stay here, on eternal, now let's get…"  
she said and paused. The room replied

"ROCKING!"

"Hit it!"

She said and drums started, bass came in the lead guitar and Billie's guitar came in and she belt out a song.

When the sun came up

We were sleeping in

Sunk inside our blankets

Sprawled across the bed, and we

were dreaming

There are moments when

When I know it ends

The world revolves around us

And we're keeping it

Keep it all going

This delicate balance

Vulnerable, all knowing

(Sing like you think no one's listening)

You would kill for this

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

You would kill for this

(Sing like you think no one's listening)

You would kill for this

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

You would, you would

Sing me something soft

Sad and delicate

Or loud and out of key

Sing me anything

We're glad for what we've got

Done with what we've lost

Our whole lives laid out

Right in front of us

(Sing like you think no one's listening)

You would kill for this

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

You would, you would

(Sing like you think no one's listening)

You would kill for this

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

You would

Sing me something soft

Sad and delicate

Or loud and out of key

Sing me anything

"That was Existentialism on prom night by straylight run, you liked it?"

She asked, the whole room roared and the wrestlers joined in, they appreciated their music already. She smiled and they played some more and they finished their gig with a song of I miss you by blink 182

Hello there,

the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

I miss you

I miss you

I miss you

I miss you

Where are you?

And I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

An as I stared I counted

Webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?

Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

(I miss you, I miss you)

I miss you

Miss you

Miss you

And the song ended, they ended up doing a standing ovation for them.

"I would like to come back here tomorrow might guys, this is so cool!"

Shelton said as they made their way out, they were the last people and they went throught the back door.

"Yeah, we should have brought Mark and Hunter"

Christian said

"Yeah, they're really great"

Adam said.

"Look guys it's them! It's her! It's Billie!"

Chris said as Billie was putting her guitar in the back of the van.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Shawn said and they went to her, she was putting the amplifiers in the van when Ric tapped her shoulder.

"Uh Billie?"

Dave asked she turned around and said

"Yeah?... oh my….."

She was in shock as the wrestlers towered over her.

"Great job!"

Shawn said as he shook her hand.

"I appreciate your music"

Jericho said and smiled.

"Well I'll be, I'm standing in front of the people who I idolize, and they are towering over me"

Billie said and smiled.

"Well, we watched your gig"

John said.

"tha-thank you guys"

She said.

"Well we hope to see you guys perform tomorrow and we'll bring two more people? Who will gladly appreciate you guys"

Shelton said.

"see ya guys!"

Billie said as she clambered into the van and the wrestlers walked off. Kyle, Frankie and Jason looked at her.

"guys, I just talked to and was shaken by the hand of the Shawn Micheals"

She said they looked at her still in shock.

"what?"

She said and Kyle started the van and they went home.

A/N: it's the beginning, but I hope it doesn't suck. What could be Mark's reaction to see Billie in the bar and play? What was his reaction to the father's advice to him? Is he going to do something about it? And most importantly. Will he be shocked that the subject for the breakfast conversation is Billie? Read and review… thanks!ü


	2. morning has broken

Summary: "Forgive me father for I have sinned, I committed a serious crime, I betrayed my only daughter" (Taker/Mark Callaway), (OC) (All Star Cast).

A/N: Thank you mistress martin for being my first reviewer, thanks for the correction….ü I love people like that. The organizing paragraphs, will do, I think it's involved in the page line break thinga majig. Oh well please tell me if I get it right. Thanks for the support and praise… Rock on! m/ m/

Chapter 2 Morning has broken

Mark woke up with the sun shining on his face. He sat up on his bed, recalling last night's events.

Flashback:

"My child, how did you betray your daughter, in what way?"

"You see father, when my wife gave birth to her, she died, I couldn't accept the fact that my wife died. When they put the infant in my arms, she had my eyes and my pale color. She reminded me so much of myself, my stupidness. I gave her to my sister, with guilt in my heart"

"I'm sorry to hear your wife died, but the truth hurts, reality hurts. Your wife accomplished something that would rarely happen in people. She died to give life to your daughter. She's watching you two even you are separated from your daughter. For your penance, say three our father's and three hail mary's"

End of Flashback.

He felt the cold water splash up his face, he felt refreshed and ready. The truth hurts, point made, and discussed. He already accepted the death of Sarah, but his daughter was giving him guilt. He felt like it was his fault, he blamed himself for anything. He made his way downstairs to find the guys engrossed in their conversation; they didn't bother to say hi. He went to the coffee pot and made himself some coffee.

"The guys last night were great. They're amazing! Could they have a record deal or something?"

Randy said as he ate toast.

"They were awesome, I really loved their vocalist. She's a natural"

Shawn said.

"Speaking of which, what was her name again?"

Adam asked.

"That girl? It started with a B or something?"

Christian said.

"Captain knucklehead, her name's Billie and she rocks"

Jericho said. Mark's eyes widened and spat out his coffee. He turned around to find everyone staring at him.

"Mark, are you okay?"

Dave asked, Mark looked at Jericho and said

"Did you say her name was Billie?"

Jericho nodded nervously.

"What's the matter Mark?"

Ric asked him. Mark ran to his room, leaving the others in shock. Shelton walked in the room clad in his track pants, he yawned and suddenly looked at his companions and asked

"Did I just miss something here?"

Randy looked at him and said

"You just did"

"What's wrong with him?"

Dave asked.

"Dunno, it's a bit weird, I mean, he reacted to the word Billie"

Jericho said and drank up his coffee. Up in his room, Mark couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Her name's Billie and she rocks"

Was repeating in his mind, Billie his daughter? But he wasn't quite sure, they are a lot of Billies out there. He walked to the wall of photographs hoping to find answers.

"Billie? Are you the one they were talking about? I'll be seeing you soon"

He whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek and dropped to the floor, absorbing a part of his misery.

Billie sat by the window looking out to the street. She finished eating breakfast and received numerous calls from Kyle, Frankie and Jason. She felt so down, she needed her dad, who was at work for the day. The laughter of kids meant that her mother's day care started already. She picked up her guitar and plucked a tune, More than Words, just to pass the time. After putting down the guitar she went to her bedside table and opened up a drawer. Wrapped in velvet cloth, there rested a locket. Opening it, there was a picture of her in the other side and the other one blank. She knew that somebody was there before, but the picture was taken out. Engraved underneath the blank side was the name M.C. She always wondered what M.C. stood for. She was sure that on her side was S.C, her mother told her that she got her third name there, Billie Jean Sarah. She often asked her mother what M.C. stood for and she figured out a meaning for it since her mother never told her. Merciless competitor, her parents knew what could happen if she joined competition. She showed no mercy, putting her body, soul and will to the sport that she loved the most

"Billie! You've got company!"

Her mother called, waking her from her stupor. She put back the locket and shut the drawer. She ran down the stairs to find Kyle standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, this an unexpected surprise"

Billie said and smiled.

"I guess, I wanted to check you out. You know, this is not your usual self, you're well, sad."

Kyle replied.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"How about ice cream? Then the whole day together?"

"Us two?"

"Yeah, just the two of us"

"Well I'll be darned Kyle Jones, what is this?"

"It's not a date, it's a bonding day"

"Yeah right"

"I'm not joking"

"Fine, I'll just get rollerblades"

"No way, we're riding today"

"Riding? What do you… oh man! You got the Harley?"

"Yeap! Just did!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I just told you, like right now"

"You are so cool! When did you get it anyway?"

"Found my dad doing something and he unveiled it and he told me it was mine"

"I'll just go tell my mom"

"Sure"

Billie went inside the kitchen to find her mom feeding the kids and she asked

"Mom, I'll be out for the whole day, Kyle's treating me, I think because he just got his Harley"

"Sure, be back at 7 or 8 okay?"

"Sure, will do"

She kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her jacket on the couch and the kids chorused

"Bye Billie!"

"Bye guys"

She replied, she went out the door to see Kyle already wearing his helmet.

"I guess you're really excited"

She said and chuckled.

"Nah, it isn't obvious, hop on, here's the helmet"

He replied and revved up and they were off.

"So guys, I'm really curious, has anybody been into Mark's room?"

Ric asked the others, Mark still hasn't come down from his room. Each one of them shook their head except for Dave.

"I've been in there"

He said, everyone looked at him and Ric asked

"So what does it look like?"

"well, picture frames, posters, tv, cds, cd rack with dvds and everything, but there's one thing that bothers me..."

"what?"

"well there's this part of the room that's covered with a black curtain I guess.."

"how come? You asked him about that?"

"I tried to, but he changed the topic."

"Well, we gotta figure that out already, it's either one of us go to look at it or we all send him out to buy something…. And we…"

Ric grinned a grin when he came up with something. Everyone looked at him and smiled to, they all understood it. Well, it looks like that they have a plan brewing up courtesy of Ric.

A/N: next chapter's the actual gig okay? Sorry for the cliff hanger, if it looks like one. Sorry…. 


	3. Plan Made and executed pt 1

Summary: "Forgive me father for I have sinned, I committed a serious crime, I betrayed my only daughter" (Taker/Mark Callaway), (OC) (All Star Cast).

A/N: okay…. Thank you once again mistress martin. Now I got it, well I think. Sorry for a one day delay of update because I had to study for physics class…. Darn. But here you go, hope you like it.

Chapter 3 the ice cream shop

Kyle and Billie were at the ice cream shop, eating ice cream happily. It was as if they were a young couple, talking about childhood memories.

"Remember that time when we broke into Old man Carson's yard?" Kyle asked.

"You bet I do, he scared us to death, we had to sprint back to the fence"

Billie replied.

"You remember Valentine's Day, when we were still in the second grade?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a card, but you got loads of them and you threw them away….. but why did you throw them away anyway?"

"Well, I felt so down my best friend didn't have a Valentine, that's why I asked you to be my Valentine"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry"

"It's okay… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go stargazing tomorrow with me, Frankie and Jason?"

"Sure, who's house?"

"Mine"

"Cool"

"Well, guys, who's up for ice cream?" Shawn asked while he was driving.

"I am" Everyone chimed.

"I feel pretty sorry for Mark, he ain't talking yet?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, he's asleep, guess the guy has a lot of things on his mind" Ric replied.

"You know, we should really bring him to the bar later" Randy said.

"Yeah, that would really make him feel a bit better" Adam said.

"We're here guys!" Shawn said as he parked the van. Everyone went down and went inside the shop. They found a place and sat as John and Ric took their orders.

"Hey, Sheltie, isn't that the kid from last night?" Charlie asked Shelton and pointed at Billie, who was talking to Kyle.

"Well I'll be, that's her" Shelton replied.

"What? What was that Charlie?"Adam asked.

"Billie's there, talking to her drummer, looks like a date"Chris said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go somewhere"Shawn said and stood up.

"Where the heck are you going Shawn?"John asked.

"Well… to Billie duh…"

"She's way out of your league man!" Shawn walked to the table as Kyle and Billie stood up.

"Hi Billie "He said, Billie looked at him and smiled

"Hi Shawn" She replied.

"Billie, I'll just leave," Kyle suddenly said as he looked at Shawn nervously.

"no no no no no, we'll go" Billie said,

"no it's okay with me, I'll do this for a test drive okay?"

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"It's okay, I don't want you to get hurt while I test drive this.."

"Kyle…"

"It's okay…"

"Um, did I disturb your date?" Shawn asked them, they looked at him and said

"WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!"

"Hey hey hey! I'm sorry!" Shawn said. Kyle went out the door and started his bike.

"Kyle!" Billie said as she looked at Kyle drive away.

"Billie, don't you know I'm in love with you?" Kyle whispered as he started to gain speed. Shawn put his hand on Billie's shoulder

"It's okay kid" he said.

"I hope he's okay" Billie replied.

"You wanna join us?"

"Sure I'd love too…"

Shawn walked her to his table.

"Well guys here's Billie" Shawn said and all of them stopped to look at Billie, awkward silence.

"Well don't just stand there homie, come on over here" John told here, she sat down beside him and looked at Christian.

"Well kid, welcome to the family" Christian told her.

"Wait! We have to introduce ourselves properly" ric said.

"Well I'll start, my name's John Cena homie, well John Anthony Felix Cena to be exact" John said.

"Christian or Jay Reso" Christian said

"Shelton Benjamin" Shelton said.

"Chris Jericho or Chris Irvine" Chris said.

"Charlie Haas" Charlie said

Randy Orton" randy said.

"Edge or Adam Copeland" Adam said.

"Batista or Dave Batista" Dave said

"Triple H or Paul Levesque" Hunter said (I'm using Hunter for Paul alright? Since it's all star… so you're not confused in the upcoming chappies!)

"Ric Flair …. WHOO!" ric said.

"Shawn Micheals or Micheal Shawn Hickenbottom" Shawn said, Billie looked at them with a huge smile.

"I'm so glad I met my favorite superstars already" Billie said.

"well it's your lucky day kid" Adam said, Ric put a banana split in front of her and said

"now kid eat up, you've got a gig later"

"you're all going?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll be bringing hunter and Mark… but we're not sure about Mark yet…"

"how come?..."

"we dunno what's wrong with him… but enough of that… now eat up kid…. You wanna have enrgy for later… WHOO!"

"Is she the one? Does she know I'm here father? How will she react to this? How does she look like after eight months?" Mark muttered under his breathe. There was a knock on the door, which surprised him. The door opened and glen peeked in

"Hey Mark" he said

"Hi Glen, come on in" Mark replied and Glen went in and sat on a chair.

"Mark, there's something I want to ask you"

"what about?"

"well, your behavior this morning, it's kinda surprising"

"oh, I just reacted about…"

There was a knock on the door and this time it was Ric.

"Mark, you wanna go to the ice cream shop?" he asked

"sure, I'm game, is glen coming?" Mark replied, then Glen nodded his head.

"alright then, I'll be out in an minute"

Glen went out and asked Ric.

"Plan ready?"

"Of course" he replied

"so this is part of the plan?"

"yeah it is" Ric and glen went into the living room to see the others.

"Well guys, we'll be knowing something soon….. where the hell is Dave?"

A/N: Now where the hell is Dave and Billie?... uh oh….. how is Mark going to react when he finally sees Billie?1? Is he gonna see her… or maybe not?... WHOO! Read and review puhleese!ü


	4. Plan made and executed pt 2

A/N: I have changed the summary… and the hell I'm sorry…. I just figured out a new summary in exchange for that crappy one…. I think… and I changed the title too.. it's now forgive me!ü now let's get it on! and thanks to mistress martin who never ceases to be a constant inspiration for corrections! i luv yah! and Jen 105 i don't know if your review was a compliment or a correction or a criticization, but thanks for reviewing. hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 4 plan made and executed part 2, the animal, the heartbreaker and the stars

"So kiddo, when have you been singing?" Dave asked Billie, they were walking in the park just to talk.

"well, I guess when I was six, mom was always singing lullabies to me and then I started, so it's six then" She replied, they sat down on a bench facing the lake.

"Kiddo, you were great last night"

"thanks… but why are you calling me kiddo?"

"well I like to call you kiddo"

"well I kinda like it"

"Really?"

"Well no body really calls me that"

"Well then, kiddo it is then…"

Awkward silence, the only sound heard was the rustling leaves in the trees. She looked at him and said

"you know, I always wanted to be a wrestler"

"Really? I mean, you don't wanna stay with your band or something?" Dave replied.

"kinda funny right? Yeah I know, mom told me it was okay if I wrestle as long as I enjoy it" Dave raised an eyebrow

"Well you could enter as a diva or something…"

"Nah, I'll just continue in the band, maybe I just got caught up in the moment" she grinned at Dave who in turn smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked him

"6:30….. why?" he replied.

"I gotta go, I have to go home by seven, we've got a gig later remember?"

"Well, I could drive you if you don't mind"

"Um… I'll just take a cab…"

"come on… I insist"

"Well alright" They walked to dave's car and drove off, they arrived at billie's house fifteen minutes later.

"See you later Dave" Billie said as he stopped the car.

"I'll see you later kiddo" Dave replied, Billie went out of the car and went immediately to her doorstep and rang the doorbell. She turned around to Dave and he waved at her and he drove off. Billie's mother, Marsha opened the door and said,

"Well better get readt, Jason just called, get ready and who took you here? I thought it would be Kyle on his Harley?"

"Well that was Dave, um Dave batista…. And uh kyle…" Billie started.

"Okay.. Dave? You mean Dave Batista?"

"Long Story… gig last night…"

"oh… now scurry up already" Billie ran up and her mother went to the living room

"you know Abe, I just wonder how come billie gets to meet her stars while we don't?" Martha said as she plopped down beside her husband.

"Well, I dunno? You wanna join her gigs again like last time?" he replied and laughed. Billie turned on the answering machine after taking her shower.

3 MESSAGES RECEIVED BLEEP!

"Billie, Jason here, well you know I'm reminding you about pick you up at 7:30-8:00 okay?..." BEEP

"Hey Billie! Shawn here, we'll see you at the bar okay?... one more thing…. Still a single angel? Because I'd love to take you out sometime…"

BEEP

Billie fell to the floor while she was putting on her pants.

"Shawn Micheals? Asked me out? No way…. This is my fantasy… you've got to be kidding me!" she said as she sat up, her bedroom door opened and it was her mom.

"Now what happened to you?" she asked her

"Oh… I just lost balance, sorry" she replied

"Well you'd better hurry it's almost seven thirty"

"all right mom"

The door closed and she stood up and finished putting on her pants, she went to her closet to retrieve her armor belt and her chains. She put her hair in a loose pony tail and put on her shoes. She grabbed her guitar and went to the kitchen but she didn't get a chance to hear the last message on the machine.

BLEEP

"Hey… Billie, it's Kyle about tomorrow again. Just hope you come or you're not hanging out with your new friends… well I wanted to talk about something you…."

ALL MESSAGES WILL BE DELETED IN THREE BEEPS. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Well mom, I gotta go, I think Jason's there" she said and kissed her cheek, then she heard Jason's familiar honks.

"Right on cue" her mother replied and they laughed and she went to the living room.

"Bye dad, I'll see you" she said and kissed her dad's cheek and she went out the door to the van that was waiting for her. She opened the trunk and put her guitar in the back and went inside.

"so… you guys going tomorrow?" she asked them as they started to move.

"definitely" Jason replied. Frankie nodded and said

"wouldn't miss it for the world doi….. how about you?"

"I dunno…. Still thinking about it… haven't asked mom and dad about it…" she replied. Kyle looked at her and grinned.

"so how was the test drive?" she asked him.

"Great. Did you know that my stupid sister nearly painted it with pink colors…." He replied.

"yeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww….. that's definitely eww…."

"I know, I threatened her to even turn her room black if she touched it."

"good thinking. Besides pink is so… so… yeuch."

"I know. You hate pink…."

"definitely."

"Guys! We're back at eternal" Frankie said as he opened the door. They all went down to bring down their equipment to backstage. Chuck was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome guys again"

"Hey Chuck! Haven't seen you in a long time" Billie said and hugged him.

"Well I'm back and tonight, you've got more than a full house. It's already a standing room already, and I understand… Billie's special guest are coming right Billie?" Billie just grinned and blushed.

"Come on now Billie, let's not keep your friends waiting I'm sure they really want to see you sing again…" Jason said as he pushed her inside. They were setting up already and the guys were settling down.

"I guess this is the best seat in the house right?" Hunter asked as he sat beside Mark.

"Definitely…. we're lucky to get this one…. Tons of people are racing to get this at this time" Dave said as he sat beside Ric.

"Come on lighten up Mark, it's a nice night here" Ric said as Mark sipped his beer.

"Thanks Ric but I don't think nothing could make me better but someone…" Mark replied.

"Oh. Sorry for the interruption guys. Someone's calling over here" Ric said and pulled out his phone and disappeared into the sea of people. Dave was talking to Jericho along with Shelton, Adam, Christian and Charlie.

"she told me she wanted to be a wrestler, but she wanted to stay with her band" Dave told them.

"Well she should join us. You know on Raw? Well work backstage for a while, then become your manager or she could be my manager that's for sure or well a manager for at least one of us. Give her a threat, then she'll wrestle and kapoof! Instant WWE!" Jericho replied.

"You think everything's easy Jericho? It ain't the heck that easy coming here…" Adam said.

"Glen? What took you so long over there?" Ric said over the phone.

"I'm sorry man, I just woke up just now. And I'm making my way to Mark's room" Glen replied.

"We gotta get to the root of Mark's sudden withdrawal ness to us here"

"Gotcha, I picked the lock of his room…. I'm in."

"good, scan the room."

"Made up bed, table, tv, dvds, cds, stereo… and woah what have we here?" glen said as he walked to his dresser.

"What is it?"

"A picture… of a new born kid…. Kinda old too…. Guess this was his kid or something…"

"kid?... kid… of course! Have you ever asked mark about his kid or kids?"

"We don't talk about it. He kinda changes the subject"

"Maybe it's because of his kid….. where the heck is his kid?"

"you know, the eyes of the kid do match Mark's"

"Okay. Okay. What else do you see?"

"Pictures of Sarah and him… then… curtains all bloody red… and what is this black curtain over here?"

"Black curtain?... where?"

"well it covers a wall actually"

"Well come on, peek in"

"Are you sure about this ric? I mean…"

"We gotta get to the bottom of this Glen or else…"

"okay.. okay… I'm opening it" he opened it slowly and looked at more pictures.

"so what is it?"

"more pictures… but this baby is the same one as the picture on the table… and damn she's got mark's eyes…"

"well?"

"she's growing…. Through the pictures"

"documentation?"

"exactly…. It's wow…. They must have done a pretty good job on it"

"well?"

"I see nursery… kindergarten…. Elementary… junior high, graduation. And hey her first swimming competition… Ric…."

"what?"

"this is going to be a bit of a surprising theory… but…"

"But what?... I think Mark's kid is Billie….."

"Hey guys… you know what time it is?... now let's get…" Billie started. Then the whole room chorused

"ROCKING!"

Then they started to play

avalanche is sullen and too thin

she starves herself to rid herself of sin

and the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin

and she says:

hey baby can you bleed like me?

c´mon baby can you bleed like me

chrissie´s all dressed up and acting coy

painted like a brand new christmas toy

he´s trying to figure out if he´s a girl or he´s a boy

he says:

hey baby can you bleed like me?

c´mon baby can you bleed like me

doodle takes dad´s scissors to her skin

and when she does relief comes setting in

while she hides the scars she´s making underneath her pretty clothes

she sings:

hey baby can you bleed like me?

c´mon baby can you bleed like me

therapy is speedie´s brand new drug

dancing with the devil´s past has never been too fun

it´s better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun

and she cries:

hey baby can you bleed like me?

c´mon baby can you bleed like me

it´s gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar

after two drinks he´s a loser after three drinks he´s a star

getting all nostalgic as he sings ´I will survive´

hey baby can you bleed like me?

c´mon baby can you bleed like me

you should see my scars

you should see my scars

you should see my scars

you should see my scars

and try to comprehend that which you´ll never comprehend

"Well… that was bleed like me by garbage… like it?" Billie asked them. Mark's draw was dropped and he whispered as he held his locket

"Billie you've grown so much from the last time I saw you"

A/N: at last! Mark has seen her! And now Glen and ric know the secret, will they tell the others? or keep it to themselves. but is Glen's theory true enough for the others to believe? and what does Kyle, dave and shawn have in mind for her? Tsk... more things coming up. And P.s. if i don't get to update within two days or more i'll tell you know i'll be studying. and newsflash another story will be posted by moi! my sacrifice and no ordinary lovewill be currently under hiatus.. sorry. butthere's a new story coming soon... hahaha!ü please alsounderstand. i update every chance i get. so please bear with it if i don't update rightaway, i have to put up with mah freakin studies.


	5. running away from everything

A/N: okay… thank you roxxy! Thanks for reviewing! Alright. We're nearing to Billie finding out that Taker is her Dad. The events that are taking place are set in the next few weeks alright?

Chapter 5 So what you're saying is…. I'm his kid?

Taker's POV

We're back on the road already and headed to Minneapolis. Ric and Hunter have a huge surprise for me and I do not know what it is of course. John and the others look kinda happy, but the surprise is especially for me. So fine, I'll have to wait until the show is over. John is currently chasing Randy around the rest house because he ate his sandwich, it's hilarious really. I've observed in the past few weeks is that Dave seems not to be coming out of his room all the time. He only comes out during dinner, or whatever time that we're going to eat. But he really looks kinda contented happy, better ask him about that. Shawn had a date with Billie a few weeks back, and I still have the picture, she looks so beautiful when she's all fixed up. She's wearing the locket all the time, her hair grew already past her shoulders. I miss her so much already, we even got a chance to bond before we left.

Flashback:

Billie and Mark sat on the bench after riding the rollercoaster.

"you know kid, you just look exactly my kid once" Mark told her.

"really? Where is she?" she replied, looking surprised.

"I don't know, but when I hear you sing, you remind me a lot of her, and what she would be when she grows up"

"I'm sorry to hear that Mark"

"It's okay kid, because in you, I see a vision of my daughter"

End of Flashback

I felt tears trickle down my cheek. How could I not tell her? Why? Why? I shouldn't have given her away to Martha! But I felt so guilty about Sarah's death, that I didn't even get a chance to reconsider. I feel so stupid, I clutch the locket and open it. I know she has the other locket, I saw it when she performed at eternal. I really hope she'll keep it.

End of POV

Mark was in his room while the others were in the living room except for Dave. Glen and Ric had told the others, even Dave about what they found out. They all sat in a circle thinking when they're gonna tell Billie, (who was comfortably sleeping in Dave's room with Mark not knowing it) that Taker is indeed her father.

"I suppose, we'll have to make a good timing after the show" Ric said as drank rootbeer.

"Yeah, we already told him that there's a big surprise for him remember?" Hunter replied.

"Well, someone will just have to lure him into talking about Billie, then hit the signal and instant reunion" Jericho said.

"Well, have you ever thought what would be Billie's reaction about it?" Adam said and everyone fell silent.

"What do you mean Adam?" John said.

"Well, hello, you can't expect her to accept the fact that The Undertaker is her father" Adam replied. Then they began to argue and Glen was the only one who wasn't talking.

"The locket" He said, and everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Locket?" Randy asked.

"Mark, was talking about a locket that he gave to Sarah, he also has a locket identical as that. It opens and you could put two pictures inside it" he replied.

"So what does that have to do about proving that she's his kid?" Shelton asked.

"Well, he told me that in Sarah's locket, underneath both frames there were engraved names, the first one was S.C and the other one, M.C. Now behind the paper that covers the locket's insides on Mark's part, there's a key. That key opens a music box, the music that comes from the music box is the lullaby that his mother sang to him and his sister Martha. The very same lullaby was the lullaby that Martha always sang to Billie. Once Billie hums to it, Mark would tell her that truth I think" Glen replied.

"Well I'll be, a genius! That's a great idea!" Ric said.

"Well, it's all settled. By tonight, Mark will know his true daughter, Billie" John said and grinned.

Billie was in Dave's room sleeping beside Dave, they have been dating for the past few weeks and decided that they will be in a relationship. Dave cuddled Billie's sleeping form and kissed her cheek.

"Dave?... Are you awake?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you must have been very tired from last night" Dave replied.

"Why yes Dave, after performing, you convinced me to go to Minneapolis with you guys, and that was what? 3 am?"

"Well, I can't leave you alone. You know that"

"Dave, you know that I'll be perfectly fine at all times you know that"

"Nah, can't bear it" he hugged Billie and kissed her neck.

"hold on there tiger, not now"

"Really?" he teased.

"Yep, not now, I'm ti………….." she tried to say but Dave interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. After they broke off from the kiss he asked

"How about now?"

"No way tiger, even though you're the animal, and you know sometimes I can't turn you down, you gotta wait for it" she replied.

"alright fine, I'll wait, once I get my hands on you…. I'll.." he paused when Billie was a centimeter away from his face.

"you'll what Dave?" she grinned devilishly.

"never mind, I'll just kiss you" he said and kissed her. They returned once again to their deep slumber not to be disturbed until the show.

A few hours later…….

"Yeah! We're going to the show!" Billie said as she piled in Dave's Benz.

"Of course, I know you wouldn't miss it for the world" Dave replied as he started up the car. The others were already at the arena, the RAW people were in the backstage with John.

"what time are the two lovebirds arriving Ric?" Hunter asked ric.

"In a few minutes, come on, let Dave have his time with her, I never seen him so happy"

"Well, you know, I'm excited for Mark too you know"

"all right then, now where the heck are the others?"

"in John's locker room, and after the show, I'm going to Mark's to talk to him alright?"

"Oh alright then"

Dave, and Billie sat in the front row with disguises. Dave was wearing a Taker cap and a jacket with shades, and Billie was wearing a Chain Gang shirt with a chain gang soldier jersey over it. They watched the matches that followed and finally, it was the end of the show. Backstage, Ric and the others were nervous for the events that would follow. Dave and Billie went backstage and the others were there.

"I gotta go, I need to talk to him already" Ric told Hunter as they looked on at John giving Billie a hug.

"Well then, good luck to you Ric" He replied and Ric disappeared among the sea of people. Then he went to Billie and the others.

"Hey kid!" he said as he bear hugged Billie.

"Hi Hunter. I had so much fun when I was watching the show" she replied.

"You did? Well you're in for a surprise later on kid. A huge one"

"Really?"

"yep. You just wait…."

"Oh my gosh! That's Eddie Guerrero!" she said as she looked at Eddie talking to Rey Mysterio.

"well… go on, talk to him." John said as he nudged her.

"no way, I may look so inferior to him" she replied and blushed.

"You brought your camera didn't you?"

"Of course I did"

"Well, better have a picture with him kid"

"No way!"

Then all of the sudden Eddie tapped John's shoulder.

"Hello homes" Eddie said as John looked at him.

"Yo, Eddie, my homie. Rey! Good to see you" he replied.

"Me and Rey Rey were just talking about, well uh… the fine mamacita you got here" Billie suddenly stopped talking to Dave and looked at him, and blushed.

"Oh really?. She's Billie by the way, she's…" John suddenly stopped and he saw Ric down the hallway signaling him to get Billie.

"Well, Billie, you gotta go to Ric now" He suddenly said and pushed Billie towards the direction of Ric. The others fell silent and Randy was smiling, Dave grinned and mouthed

"Reunion time"

Billie went to Ric and immediately asked him

"Is this the surprise?"

Ric smiled at her and replied.

"Yes, kid. This is it"

He led her along the hallway until they arrived at the door that said THE UNDERTAKER. He opened the door and signaled Billie to stay for a while he went inside and said

"Mark, I have a surprise for you"

Then he pulled Billie in, Mark's back was turned to them and he started talking

"Ric, I know my daughter is alive, we both have the same locket…"

He stopped when he saw Ric and Billie, then Ric suddenly said

"Mark, tell her already, I already know"

Mark suddenly became surprised and said.

"you know? I mean, you…"

"I know Mark, we already know, except for her" he gestured at Billie who was now sitting on the couch and asked

"Know what?"

Ric just nodded his head and said

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, I maybe have to bring Dave in here for some moral support."

"What's he saying Mark? Is there something I don't know about?" she asked him, then Mark knelt in front of her and replied.

"Billie I don't know how to say this, but do you notice something?"

"Notice what?"

"your facial features?"

"No…"

"Come on here to the mirror" They went to the mirror and stood side by side.

"What's…?"

"Look at your eyes kid. What color are they?"

"Brown."

"your hair, is it wavy or is it straight?"

"wavy."

"Kid I don't know how to say this… but…"

"but what?"

"Martha isn't your mother and Abe ain't your father…"

"what the heck are you talking about?..." she chuckled then Mark looked at her seriously.

"Kid, I'm not joking. Your mom is my sister. "

"What?"

"Look I gave you away when you were a kid, Sarah, your mother died when she gave birth to you"

"you've got to be kidding me… I mean. That is so surreal…"

"Mark?" Dave said as he peeked in, the room.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"We got someone here…."

"Bring her in"

Then Billie's mother, Martha entered the room tears began to form in Billie's eyes and she said

"why?"

She ran out of the room with Mark running after her yelling

"Kid! Billie! I love you!"

Billie ignored him and went off to the cold night with nowhere to go but home. But, where is home?

THE END.

A/N: Fine, I know it's very very short. Please bear with me. You could ask me if you want me to post a sequel, it's okay.


End file.
